Sealed With a Kiss
by Mew of Fire
Summary: Hao tries to force Anna to love him with a powerful bond but someone stops him from kissing her. But who is this masked person? And how does Anna know them? YxA and other pairings


**Mew of Fire: Hey everybody. 3rd fanfict. 1st one for Shaman King. **

**Spice: she doesn't lie**

**MOF: this is Spice. He's from a different story of mine.**

**Spice: is that my problem? Didn't think so.**

**Yuki: HI!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Wish I did but I own Megumi and the mysterious people.**

**MOF: This is not a one-shot! There is more chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 1- The Bonding Right

"Yoh! Where could Hao have taken her?" shouts Horohoro.

"Yea. My legs are going to fall off soon." yells Choco.

"No. But I wish I did." answers Yoh.

For the last 3 hours, Yoh, Horohoro, Choco, Ren, Ryu, Manta, Tamao, Pirika, Lyserg, Jun, and Li Pryon had been searching for Anna, who had been kidnapped by Hao. He had mentioned taking her to the caves and forcing her to express her true feelings for him.

"Are you sure they're here? I mean, Master Yoh, Silva could have messed up the directions." says Ryu.

"No. I can feel her presence. Anna's here." says Yoh.

"Master Ren. Look. There's a light over there." says Bason, loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"He right. Let's go look." says Pirika. They all begin to run towards the entrance of the tunnel with the light.

Hao is standing on a raised platform in the center of the room. Anna is seated next to him. Hao begins to recite the bonding rights, the ones that will force Anna to love him forever. Opacho watches for our heroes.

"Repeat after me." Hao says to her.

"Repeat after you." she answers.

"You will obey only me."

"I will obey only you."

"You will learn my ways."

"I will learn your ways."

At this time, Yoh and our heroes come running in.

"Anna! Don't listen to that freak!" yells Pirika.

"Oh no. How dare you bother Master Hao." says Opacho. The spirit of fire then comes and everyone begins to fight it.

"Oh. I see that your friends really want you back. Too bad though, you'll be mine Anna." says Hao.

"Yes Hao, your and only your." replies Anna.

"NO! Anna don't listen to him, He destroys families." yells Lyserg.

"No. Hao would never do that." says Anna. (Wow. Hate to be the one to break the bad news to her.)

"That's right Anna. Don't listen to them. They're lying to you." says Hao.

The gang begins to get closer to the platform, as time wears on.

"This is no good. We won't get to her in time." says Faust.

"Hey speaking of time. Do you guys know why the kid threw the clock out the window? He wanted to see time fly! Hahaha!" says Choco.

"Oh shut up! We don't have time for this." says Ren.

"You're going to be too late. I'm almost done with the bond. All that is left to be done is to seal it with a kiss." says Hao. He pulls Anna towards him.

"No!" shouts everyone below.

"I'm afraid so." says Hao. He and Anna are only a few inches away from each others' faces when a huge shuruiken (sorry if it's spelled wrong) knocks the two of them apart. Hao is enraged and Anna begins to come out of the trance.

"My head hurts…… What's happening?" asks Anna as she stands up.

"Megumi! Return!" yells a mysterious person. Everyone looks up to see a figure cloaked in black and red ninja clothes standing on the ledge above them.

"Back away from her you freak." says the person who is once again holding her shuruiken. She then jumps off of the ledge and lands perfectly on her feet. (Yep. it's a girl alright.) The person sounded like a girl and has the same height as Anna. She then begins to run at the spirit of fire and shouts, "Megumi! Into the shuruiken and attack the spirit!" There was a huge explosion. Anna thought to herself- _Look like someone has been practicing. _

As the smoke cleared, the mysterious girl jumped onto the ledge and disappeared. When the smoke cleared, to everyone else but Anna, it looked like the girl had vanished into thin air. Hao decided to leave at this moment, wondering who had dared destroy his plans.

"I'll get you all yet." says Hao as he leaves.

"Anna!" yells Yoh as he runs over to her.

"You're alright." says Choco.

'Yes. And Yoh, go run a mile." says Anna.

"He'll run later." says Horohoro.

"But our question is, who was that girl?" asks Ren.

**

* * *

A few miles away**

The mysterious girl stops running.

"Well, that was a good exercise. Wouldn't you says so Megumi?" asks the girl.

"Yes, but….." starts the spirit Megumi. Megumi is a spirit. (Spice- you just said that. idiot.) She is a ninja and is wearing a Chinese and Japanese ninja outfit that is colored in reds, blacks, and gold. She has brown hair pulled up into a bun with chopsticks holding it up. She is a very powerful ninja and was greatly feared. But under all of that power, is a loyal and caring heart dedicated to her shaman mistress. Her main weapon is the shuruiken but has knowledge on many different weapons. She can also bandage wounds.

"No buts. I was merely training and managed to help other shamans." says the girl as she thinks to herself- _I just hope one of those particular shamans won't be angry as me. That'd be very scary._

"Time to head home and rest." says the girl as she walks away with her guardian spirit Megumi following her.

**

* * *

MOF: REVIEW!**

**Spice: please do so. It helps us out.**


End file.
